tu es à moi
by na-chan et sa-chan
Summary: naruto et kiba arrive dans leur nouveau lycée et y retrouvent leur amie d'enfance sakura. en visitant l'établissement naruto bouscule un beau brun. qui est-il ? et qui est son ami ?


_OS- spécial saint valentin: _

P.O.V Naruto:

Bonjour je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis blond aux yeux couleur océan. Mon physique? Je mesure 1m80, j'ai un visage fin avec 3 cicatrices sur chaque joues et un corps musclé à souhait. Moi, me vanter? Non je vous assure que c'est vrai; vous n'avez qu'à regarder tout les regards qui me suivent dans la rue encore aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui c'est la rentré, mais pas celle à laquelle vous pensez. Non aujourd'hui nous sommes le 4 janvier. Pourquoi je parle de rentré? Tout simplement parce que mon meilleur ami, Kiba Inuzuka et moi-même, venons de déménager et donc nous entrons dans un nouveau lycée. Et pour la première fois de notre vie nous sommes arrivé avec 30 minutes d'avance. Comment avons-nous réussit se tour de force? C'est pas très compliqué avec la voix de Sakura comme réveil. Qui est-ce? Tout simplement ma meilleur amie et pour nous réveiller elle à enregistré sa voix avec nos portable et l'a mit en réveil. Vous pouvez me croire sa fonctionne! Ah en parlant du loup on y voit la queue; enfin façon de parler.

Elle est grande pour une fille 1m75, belle et super gentille. Elle a d magnifique yeux émeraude et une couleur de cheveux peu commune. Pourquoi je dis cela? Elle a les cheveux rose! Près d'elle se tient une jeune fille brune aux yeux très clair, presque blanc. Il doit s'agir d'Hinata. Ni Kiba et moi ne l'avons rencontré mais lorsque Sakura à enménagé à Konoha il y a deux ans, Hinata à été sa première amie.

Sakura nous parlais régulièrement d'elle sur MSN, au téléphone ou encore dans ses lettres. Au fur et à mesure on a voulu la connaître et nous avons échangé nos adresse MSN et numéro de portable. Et depuis maintenant deux ans nous entretenons une amitié.

Ah Kiba les voit arriver lui aussi, il a le même âge que moi mais il est brun aux yeux marron; et il a un triangle rouge tatoué sur chaque joues.

Sakura et Hinata arrive devant nous souriante. Et sans prévenir Sakura se jette dans mes bras.

« -NARUTO! Je suis trop contente que vous soyez là!

-nous aussi Sakura, mais tu pourrais me lâcher tu m'étrangle, fis-je en souriant.

-oh désolé, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle se remet près d'Hinata.

-j'imagine que vous avez deviné que c'est elle Hinata?

-oui t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en souriant à Hinata.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement, normal me direz-vous, je suis trop beau! Lol.

-eh bien on va vous faire visiter puisque vous êtes en avance, fit Sakura moqueuse.

-eh moi j'ai pas eu mon câlin!fit Kiba »

Sakura, Hinata et moi éclatons de rire devant la moue boudeuse de Kiba, puis Sakura s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

Après le câlin de Kiba, les filles passèrent devant nous et nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte du lycée. Devant se trouve une cours plutôt impressionnante avec une partie goudronné entouré de pelouse et d'arbres fruitier. Sur notre droite se trouve le bâtiment administratif, à gauche le gymnase et en face il y a les salles de cours. Après avoir été chercher tout nos papier nécessaire à notre rentré nous nous dirigeons dans le bâtiment des salles de cours.

Pour pouvoir parler à mes amis en les voyant je me met face à eux et marche à reculons. Au bout de quelques minutes, je bouscule quelque un. Cette personne doit être musclé car je me suis fait mal à l'épaule. Je me retourne donc pour m'excuser et voir si j'ai raison et là, le choc. Je me trouve face à un Dieu, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Ses cheveux ébène, ses yeux aussi noir que la nuit, qui lance des éclair, et sa peau pâle, il est parfait. Quoi? Ah je ne vous l'avez pas dit? Kiba et moi on est homo et on l'assume totalement.

« -non mais tu peux pas faire attention! Fit MON Dieu de sa douce voix.

-d…dé…..désolé, fis-je en bégayant

-pff, baka!ajoute-t-il

-bon Sasuke, on y va? Fit un autre jeune homme.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant qu'il ne parle tellement le dénommé Sasuke m'obsédait.

-hn »

Ils s'en vont et je le suis des yeux. L'ami de Mon Sasuke, car il sera miens, ressemble étrangement à Hinata sauf que son regard est aussi froid que celui de Sasuke. Sortant de mes pensées je vois Sakura et Hinata s'agitaient autour de moi.

« -ah bah enfin! Sa fait 4 fois que je t'appel, fit Sakura

-désolé

-hm pas grave

-c'était qui eux? Demande Kiba avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Sasuke Uchiwa et Neji Hîuga. Neji est mon cousin et Sasuke est son meilleur ami, expliqua Hinata.

-hm, et ils sont hétéro ou homo? Demande mon meilleur ami

-eh! Sasuke est à moi! Fit Sakura

-désolé de te contredire mais il sera à moi! Répliquais-je

-battez-vous pour Sasuke si vous voulez moi je prends Neji, fit Kiba.

-eh bah c'est pas gagner, pour sortir avec l'un d'eux, il faut qu'ils s'intéressent à vous et qu'ils aient envie de vous connaître mieux. Et croyait moi ce n'est pas une chose facile, fi Hinata

-fais nous confiance, nous les aurons, disons-nous en même temps

-on veut voir sa, dit Sakura

-je croyais que Sasuke-kun était à toi? Fit Hinata

-j'abandonne, si Naru se met dans les rangs je n'ai aucune chance, d'ailleurs personne n'en a! »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et nous allons à notre salle de cours. Sur le chemin j'apprends que non seulement nous sommes dans la classe des filles mais aussi dans celle de Sasuke et Neji. Nous arrivons donc dans la salle et Kiba et moi demandons aux filles de nous présenter aux deux apollon. Elles avancent donc jusqu'à leur table.

« -Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun? Fit Hinata

Sasuke lève la tête et nous regarde.

-Hinata, que veux-tu, demande Neji

-vous présenter des amis, Naruto Uzumaki et Kiba Inuzuka ».

Ils nous regardent tour à tour et le regard de Sasuke se fixe sur moi tandis que celui de Neji se fixe sur Kiba. Le prof finit par arriver et nous arrache à notre contemplation. Nous nous installons donc pour suivre le cours après nous être présenté à la classe. Les cours se suivent et se déroule de la même façon. Et pendant les pauses nous suivons Sasuke et Neji malgré leur plainte.

Les jours et les semaines passent et se ressemblent. Chaque jour, Kiba et moi allons au lycée ensemble, nous rejoignons les filles et après nous collons Sasuke et Neji. Au fur et à mesure, ils ont arrêté de se plaindre voyant que nous ne les écoutons pas. Plus le temps passe et plus nous voire tous les six devint normal. Sasuke et Neji venaient même nous rejoindre d'eux même. Ça fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que nous sommes arrivé à Konoha, et se week-end se sera la saint-valentin. Et aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine, les filles essayent de nous convaincre d'aller en boîte samedi.

« -aller les mec! S'il vous plais! Geint une fois de plus Sakura

-se sera une soirée saint valentin, donc pour le couples, et nous sommes six avec aucun couple, dis-je

-c'est pas grave, on peut s'amuser quand même; dit Hinata

-Hinata, Naruto à raison et on a pas spécialement envi d'y aller, fit Neji

-allez-y tous les 4, comme des couple, ajoute Sasuke

-non tous les six! Aller les garçons, et après on vous enbête plus, fit Sakura

-wai jusqu'à votre prochaine lubie, dis-je en souriant.

Sakura s'approche de moi et me chuchote.

-si on va en boite tu pourra chauffer Sasuke!

Ah la vilaine, elle sait où toucher pour me faire réagir. Je lui sourit.

-ok, je viens et Kiba aussi

-hein, et pourquoi?

-fais-moi confiance; dis-je

-euh… d'accord, dit-il

-Sasuke et Neji vous nous suivez, on vous laisse pas le choix, ajoutais-je

-hn, répond mon beau brun

-et pourquoi sa? Demande Neji

-tu me suis point barre; fit Sasuke

-et pourquoi tu y vas toi?

-ça nous fera une sortie, expliqua Sasuke

-hn, fit Neji pas très convaincu. »

Car oui, tout le monde a remarqué que depuis quelques temps Sasuke ne me refuse rien. Et voilà, pour le plus grand plaisir des filles, nous irons tout les six en boite samedi. La journée se finit et nous rentrons chez nous, là où j'explique à Kiba que lorsque nous serons en boite il pourra draguer Neji. Tout heureux à cette idée il part faire à manger.

Le samedi soir, Kiba et moi sommes prêt avec 1h d'avance tellement nous sommes excité. Kiba porte un jean bleu nuit taille basse et une chemise bordeaux à moitié ouverte. Ni lui ni moi n'avons réussit à dompter nos cheveux rebelles. Moi comment suis-je habillé? Je porte un pantalon noir très moulant et un tee-shirt sans manche lui aussi moulant et noir. Des bombes, voilà ce que nous sommes! Ne rigolez pas c'est vrai! Bon nous partons rejoindre Sasuke, Neji, Sakura et Hinata devant la boite. Les filles étaient belle avec leur petite jupes noire et leur chemisier blanc. Neji aussi est pas mal c'est d'ailleurs l'avis de mon meilleur ami puisqu'il en bave d'envi. Et Sasuke? Oh mon dieu, il est…..je ne connaît pas de mot assez fort pour dire ce que je ressent. Il est habillé de la même façon que moi. Je sens son regard me détailler et je rive le miens au siens.

Nous finissons par entrer, nous commandons puis allons nous installer sur une banquette. Au bout de quelques minutes Kiba et moi nous levons pour danser, nos corps bougent au rythme de la musique. Je sens les regards sur nous. Après quelques danses nous retournons nous asseoir. Moi près de Sasuke et Kiba près de Neji. Pendant plus d'une heure je m'approche petit à petit de mon brun. Il a dû le voir mais ne dit rien. Je pose ma main près de sa cuisse puis sur sa cuisse sans qu'il ne réagisse. Ce qui est d'ailleurs très frustrant. Bon je sort le grand jeu.

« -dis sasu, sa fait un mois qu'on se connaît et je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir avec qui que se soit

-hn

-comment sa se fait?

-en quoi sa te regarde?

-on est ami, non?

-hn

-aller dis moi, il y a quelque un qui t'intéresse?

-….

-une fille?

-non, me répond il impassible

-un mec?

-de quoi tu te mêle?

-donc un mec. Comment il est? brun?

-non

-blond? Des yeux bleu?

-pff tu vas me lâcher oui! S'énerve Sasuke

-donc il est blond au yeux bleu! c'est bizarre sa me rappel quelque un

-arrête tes conneries!

-suceptible sasu, on dirai que j'ai touché juste.

-sa suffit! »

Je m'approche et me penche jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres touche son oreille. Je souffle dessus et le sent frissonner. Content de moi je lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Il se raidit. De ma main toujours posé sur lui je lui caresse sa cuisse. Si il ne se décide pas, j'irai voir d'autre mec, se n'est pas un problème. Kiba doit se dire la même chose, j'ai remarqué qu'il utilise les même manœuvre sans que Neji ne réagisse. Nous nous regardons et d'un commun accord nous nous levons. Sasuke et Neji semblent surpris. C'est de leur faute aussi, ils n'avaient qu'à réagirent. En regardant autour de nous, nous remarquons que deux mecs nous observent dont un que nous connaissons, Gaara. En leur souriant nous les rejoignons. Après quelques minutes de discussion, ils nous entraînent sur la piste de danse. Sakura et Hinata, qui danse pas loin de nous, nous regardent surprise. Elles savent pourquoi nous sommes venu et ne comprennent pas pourquoi nous dansons avec d'autres mecs.

Au bout de quelques danses je sens Gaara se raidir; je comprend pourquoi en sentant une main froide se poser sur mon épaule. En me tournant je croise le regard chargé de colère de Sasuke. Il regarde mon partenaire et lâche méchamment:

« -dégage!

-non!

-dégage jte dis!

-non je reste avec Naru, n'est-ce pas beau blond?

Je hoche la tête

-on n'a des chose a se dire alors bouge de la! S'énerve Sasuke

-qui te dis qu'il veut parler avec toi?

-je ne lui laisse pas le choix!

-tu te pends pour qui?

-pour son mec!

Je reste bouche bée, ainsi que Gaara. Je me tourne vers mon ami.

-tu peux nous laisser s'il te plais Gaa-chan?

-tu es sur de toi?

-t'inquiète je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de toi!

-ok

Gaara m'embrasse sur la joue et part en me faisant un clin d'œil que seul je vis.

-qu'est-ce qui te prends?demandais-je

-c'est à moi de te demander sa!

-ah oui et pourquoi?

-parce que tu m'allume tu me chauffe et ensuite tu t'en vas sans un mot pour aller danser avec un autre!

-et qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire, hein? Tu ne réagissait pas!

-…

-REPONDS!

-tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? J'ai pas l'habitude de m'intéresser à quelque un mais avec toi c'est différent!

-et?

-et là te voir avec ce mec…si le but était de me faire réagir bravo tu y est arrivé mais je te préviens plus aucun autre mec t'approchera sinon je l'explose!

-d'abord ce mec à un nom et tu ne le touchera pas!

-et pourquoi sa?

-lui ne m'as jamais ignorer!

-…

-pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi?

-tu le sais très bien!

-dis-le sa ne vas pas te tuer

-ok, oui j'ai une personne qui m'intéresse, oui il est blond aux yeux bleu, il est beau mais chiant! Le problème c'est que je ne peux rien lui refuser…..enlève ce sourire de baka de ton visage!

Je sourit encore plus et m'approche de lui, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse. Notre baiser d'abord chaste devint vite passionné nous laissant à bout de souffle.

-je t'aime Tenshi, me dit-il

-moi aussi je t'aime Neko, dis-je »

Je regardent tout content autour de moi et vois Sakura et Hinata danser avec des mec et un peu plus loin je vois Kiba embrasser Neji. Ils ont dû avoir un discussion eux aussi. Mon meilleur ami lève la tête et me sourit.

À la fin de la soirée, nous sortons tout les huit de la boite. Pourquoi tous les huit? Tout simplement parce que les filles se sont trouvé des copain, Lee et Shikamaru. Nous nous regardons tous et d'une seule voix disons:

-BONNE SAINT-VALENTIN!

FIN


End file.
